


Why not?

by kreden



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, Help, Hugs, Kisses, Love, M/M, Romance, hide - Freeform, horror movie, idk anymore, kaneki ken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreden/pseuds/kreden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki, after becoming a half ghoul and nothing of anteiku or yamori ever happening. Just about Kaneki and Hide loving and having a sweet time because thats what they deserve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why not?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I dont know anymore, but uhg.  
> Some short romance.

"Yo, Kaneki!"

Snapping his head up, the black haired boy smiled at the sight of his best friend.

"Hey, Hide. It's rare to meet you at a bookstore, what's up?"

At Kaneki's question, Hide playfully wiggled his eyebrows.

" Well, why do you think people say 'great minds think alike'?"

The half ghoul laughed softly and marked his book, leaving it on the wooden table in front of him and walked towards the blonde. He slightly blushed(he always does)at Hides eyes that never wavered away from his.

He walked up close, then realized the blonde had re-bleached his hair. Kaneki reached up and re-arranged the usually messy hair of his friend.

"...good." At Kaneki's silent mumble, Hide tilted his head down for the shorter boy to be able to reach up to his hair where he was brushing with his fingers.

"Hm?"

"..It looks good." Kaneki's face colored in a light shade or red, looking away to ignore an obvious blush forming on his own face.

"Thanks,"Hide smiled.

Kaneki found himself beaming at Hide's face. Oh-how beautiful that smile was. How warm it was, making him forget everything that was dragging him down. Hide was the sunlight of his dark life. Without him, yes, kaneki would not survive. But these days something was different in the way he saw hide. Even Hide would know by now, with that fast and smart tact of his. What was wrong with him? Every time Hide smiled, something bubbled from inside. Every time, he just wanted to say... say what? Say that he likes him? No, that can't be possible. It cant be true.

The half ghoul slapped his face, trying to snap out of his puddle of thoughts. Hide stiffened, grabbing both of Kaneki's hands with a stern expression. "What are you doing!? Don't slap yourself!"

"Oh.."kaneki flinched at the touch, wondering himself why he felt so light at Hide grabbing his arms. Was he blushing, again? His face would be a mess right now. Red, probably. Like a tomato.

"kaneki? What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Kaneki, startled at his friend's sudden concern, shook his head from side to side. Hide let go of Kaneki's arms and slipped his right hand on his forehead.

"Wh-what are you doing!?"the brunette stuttered, stepping back with shock.

"I just-your face was red..so i just, I got worried for a second."Hide cleared, retrieving his hand from Kaneki's forehead. "Uh, sorry."

"N, no! It's fine. I'm fine." kaneki stuttered. "I'm sorry."

They stood awkwardly for what felt like hours, but soon, Hide saved Kaneki's poor embarrassed heart and broke the silence.

"What were you reading?" He asked, carefully.

"Oh, I was reading The tales of Odysseus." Kaneki looked away at his book laying on the spot he had left it before he came over to Hide.

"Haven't you read that before? At least I thought you did."

"I have," realizing that Hide actually knew that he's read the book before, Kaneki looked up at Hide with his mind forming a question, but decided not to ask and continued his answer.

"-But I ran out of books to read."

At Kaneki's answer, Hide's eyes widened as he squawked(at the middle of a book store).

"WHAT? YOU READ ALL THE BOOKS HERE?"

"I mean, no- I've read all the books I've had my eyes on for now," Kaneki eyed the high shelves reaching to the ceiling behind him. 

Hide frowned, "Were there even books that you didn't have your eyes on?" Kaneki snorted as Hide continued. "I'm pretty sure you, like, read out every fucking bookstore in this area, Ken."

flustered, Kaneki laughed and Hide's mouth formed a smile at his reaction. "But seriously, kaneki. How can you read all that? I should probably throw you a party or something to celebrate your awesome bookworm-ness."

"You could," kaneki giggled. Hide's eyes sparkled at Kaneki's rare agreement. "Really? Then come over to my house tonight! Let's have a horror movie marathon!!"

Kaneki winced. Horror movies? Hide was pretty good at watching them, even yawning while the characters screamed and were torn apart. While kaneki sat stiff on the floor, shivering of the strange cold even when the temperature was above normal. But would he disagree with Hide's suggestion? Never.

"Sure, that'll be nice." Without knowing, his hand pulled up to rub at his chin. He could feel Hide's eyes following his movement and quickly dropped his hand. Dammit , bad habits.

"Are you sure?" hide's eyes were shown with concern, but there was a slight tinge of teasing. The half ghoul nodded hesitantly. "If you want, we could just-" Hide started, but Kaneki cut his words.

"No, i like it!i-i mean, its fine.."

Hide stared at him in disbelief, but finally agreed. Glancing at his watch, Hide pat Kaneki's head before turning away.

"Gotta go to my part time job! See ya tonight at.. lets see,"hide glanced back at his watch and with a determined look on his face, said,"eleven. We'll watch at twelve."

Kaneki saw a flash of a teasing smile before hide turned to leave.

 

 

Twelve, what was hide thinking? He knew that kaneki was not that good with horror movies, so at twelve in the midnight? That's even more haunting. The brunette shivered at the approaching nightmare.

'But Hide will be there, right?' He told himself over and over, but he couldn't overcome the nervousness while he waited for the elevator of hide's apartment to arrive.

The elevator arrived with a 'ding',(which he jumped at) and kaneki hurriedly rushed inside and clicked at the buttons. He tried to collect himself in the corner of the elevator as hide's home approached. When the door opened, he jumped out and slapped on the bell of hide's door.

As soon as the bell rang, the door opened as if Hide was waiting right in front of the door for kaneki to come.

"Hey kaneki!"

He greeted him as the half ghoul hurried inside to the comforting smell of hide's home. His nervousness settled much more as he breathed in the aroma. Hide followed behind after closing and locking the door. Kaneki took off his shoes and strolled over to the hay-colored sofa.

Dropping down, he sighed and closed his eyes. 'Yes. The time has come. I have to endure it.' He waited patiently as hide prepared the popcorn, looking around the familiar room. Hide's home was small but somehow relaxing. Maybe because it was hide. Something lingered in his mind but he decided to push it away. He stood up and walked over to the kitchen where hide was preparing the popcorn.

"Hide, do you need help?"

He asked as he stepped in. Hide seemed to be startled at the sudden presence of kaneki, because he dropped the plastic cup he had been holding. He swung around as kaneki bent down to pick the cup up.

"Ah, kaneki, thanks. It's fine, you can just sit and relax. Watch the TV while i get the treats."

Hide smiled brightly and received the cup from kaneki. The brunette froze for a moment at hides touch when he gave him the cup. The sensation felt good, he noticed. Something bubbled from inside again. He quickly stepped back and waved his hands.

"No, i can help! I don't have anything to do anyway."

Hide nibbled on his lips, apparently thinking of what Kaneki could do. Then his expression lit up as he seemed to remember the most important thing. "Blankets! Kaneki, will you get the blankets out from my room?"Kaneki nodded and stepped away.

Entering the blonde's room, kaneki touched his eye patch that he had forgotten he was wearing. The scent of his best friend made him feel funny, he noted as for some reason, he had to hold back from his covered eye to form a kakugan. He inhaled before trudging to the closet where hide usually left the blankets.

First night at Hides house after him becoming a half ghoul, Kaneki thinks. The thought makes him blush for the fourth time today. He stood on his tiptoes to pull at the blanket on the top.

Grabbing the tip of the blanket, Kaneki pulled, but when he stumbled back, he was smacked by a heavy heap of blankets.

"-ah!!!" Kaneki, voice muffled at the blankets over him, struggled to get out from under the mess.

That was when Hide hurried inside with worry to find a mountain of blankets crushing his best friend.

"Kaneki! Are you okay?!" He gasped, rushing to help the brunette get out. The blonde pushed the heap of blankets over and reached to pull at Kaneki's arm to get him up, and realized how much they were both laughing.

Together, (and with the help of hide's height) they placed the blankets back onto the closet, leaving two blankets out for the both of them. Hide later pointed that he didn't need a blanket and set the blanket on the top of his own bed.

 

 

'Keep calm, kaneki .' The brunette thought to himself as he watched the screen of the TV darken, indicating the start of the movie.

Bringing the blanket closer around him, he squeezed his eyes shut. It's just a movie, and he shouldn't be feeling this way. He tried to calm himself down by multiplying by seven.

His eyes snapped open curiously at the sound of the movie starting.

The plot was simple, several teens getting locked up in their school when the bus left without them. The school was far in the middle of the forest, so they didn't have any choice but to spend the night at school. While they were telling scary stories to each other, suddenly the wooden floor crashed underneath them and they fell into the basement of the school. Each one separated, they searched around trying to look for their friends. That was when the ghosts and shapeless creatures appeared.

Kaneki, feeling the familiar feeling of-fear? nausea? building up in his gut, eyed Hide who was eating the popcorn next to him. He had a good excuse for not eating popcorn since he didn't like it so much, so hide happily took over the whole bowl of the snack. Kaneki squeezed his hands together as he tried to avoid the rising suspense of the movie by staring at Hide devouring the popcorn. Surprisingly, it wasn't that hard to ignore the movie. Hide's eyes, fixated to the TV screen, shoving a fist of popcorn into his face was distracting enough. He was cute.

Suddenly, a scream was heard from the movie which made kaneki flinch and hold his breath as he wearily brought his eyes back to the screen. One girl from the teens was being chased by a ghost with blood dripping from every hole of its face, one eye gone for more terror.

Kaneki inched closer to the blonde, trying hard not to be noticed, but failed as Hide moved his eyes from the screen to the terrified brunette sliding closer to him.

"Kaneki, come here." He laughed and pulled Kaneki's arm as he set the bowl down. Kaneki, fueled by impulse from the suspense and loud sounds of the movie, slid close to Hide's side and leaned to his friend's side.

"I'm fine," he murmured as the surprised other boy sat stiffly.

" uh, you- you sure?"

Hide awkwardly fit his arm around the half ghoul's shoulder. The brunette smiled at his success to make Hide shy for once-closed his eyes as his ears focused on the blood-curdling screams. Although he couldn't see the scene, Kaneki could imagine everything by the sounds. He snuggled as close as he could to his best friend as the movie started to climax.

God, this was gay. 

Kaneki didn't know what to feel. His emotions were a mix of happiness, excitement, fear and anxiety altogether.

Then, everything grew quiet, leaving Kaneki to open his eyes with curiosity. All of a sudden, a pop-up scene with the most terrifying sight made Kaneki to squeak in the most manliest voice.

He couldn't believe he just squeaked like that. In front of Hide. Bot more importantly, right now all he could think of was how scared he was and how Hide smelled good and how his reaction could cause Hide to hug him and--Hide reached around and pulled him over, placing Kaneki on top of Hide's knees facing him, and Hugged him tightly as Kaneki breathed in and out, slowly.

"It's okay, Kaneki. Don't be scared, I'm here."

Hide comforted him with soft whispers as he turned the movie's volume down. It took a while for Kaneki to collect himself enough to lift his head up with a blush.

"I'm sorry," He spoke, averting his eyes from Hide's, hand rubbing at his burning cheeks.

" 'S fine, do you want to stop?" Hide asked. "You can stay for the night today… in case you get nightmares."

Kaneki shook his head and answered," no, I don't want to, uh.." but before Kaneki could continue, Hide talked over his words.

"No, you are never going to be a burden to me whatever you do. Stay over, it's too late anyway."

Stunned at Hide's words, Kaneki then bitterly owered his head and whispered, " even 'whatever i become?' "

"What was that? Sorry, didn't hear."

Kaneki shook his head and answered ,"nothing. Thanks,"

 

"Kaneki, you know that I will never turn my back on you, right?"

"Eh-?"

Why was Hide saying that? Did he know? Kaneki mentally panicked, fearfully asking himself of what he would do if Hide knew that he was a half-ghoul.

Hide turned, standing up and turning the TV off before calling Kaneki over to his room for sleep. Kaneki, still in a shock, stepped into the cozy room before dropping down beside the bed.

"Hide," he managed to choke out."Do you know?"

"Know what?" hide asked curiously, glancing back at kaneki as he pulled out a pillow from his closet.

"..nothing." kaneki mumbled, climbing onto the bed. Hide casually ignoring Kaneki's change in behavior, grabbed a change of clothes before walking out the room towards the couch.

"Kaneki, I'll sleep on the couch. You get the bed, so if you need anything just come get me."

Alone?

In the room?

Kaneki paused. He wanted to sleep beside Hide. Hide was the source of happiness and safety, and Kaneki had looked forward to having a peaceful night for once. With Hide by his side. He did not want to trouble Hide so he didn't say anything, but surely, he was not going to be able to sleep well tonight.

"uh, sure.." he mumbled. Hide gave him a glance and gently shut the door to the room.

Kaneki took his eyepatch off and climbed onto the bed.

 

'Shit,' the half-ghoul crouched and made his body as small as he could. He felt like the world was pressing into him, sounds and visions filling his mind.

Soon, kaneki was in a shivering mess, too distressed to move or even to think right. Through his whimpers, he called out the name that comforted him.

"Hide," the brunette whimpered. "Hide.."

Kaneki, feeling that calling Hide's name was really helping, kept on calling his name. The fourth time he called his name, the door swung open.

With fear, Kaneki started to panic again, but when he realized who it was, he calmed down.

"Kaneki!" Hide called as he made his way to the bed. As soon as Hide reached the bed, Kaneki extended his hand and clamped it around Hide's wrist and pulled. Hide dropped down onto the bed in surprise and hesitantly crawled under the blanket to where the other lied.

"Kaneki, you're shivering!"

Hide, clearly worried, drew his arms around Kaneki and pulled him close. At that, Kaneki regained his senses. He took in a sharp breath, paused, and closed his eyes.

"Hide, could you... stay here-with me?" He mumbled, and felt the other nod and rub his back.

"Okay."

Hide gently stroked his hair. It soothed him, but also caused an entirely different emotion from Kaneki. A sudden urge to bite him formed in his mind as he breathed in Hide's scent.

Shocked, Kaneki quickly inhaled and pulled away from the other.

"What's wrong?"Hide questioned.

Kaneki shook his head and turned his back to Hide, biting his lower lip. Hide crawled closer with concern.

No, if he came any closer, he would see his kakugan..

"P-please don't come closer." Kaneki squeezed his eyes shut to keep from his kakugan being seen. Hide stopped and set his hand on Kaneki's shoulder.

"Kaneki, tell me what's wrong."He said with a stern voice.

Kaneki felt bad, knowing that if Hide was to find that he was a ghoul, their relationship would break. The want to hug Hide again was torture. He was in between of wanting to and not being able to do something.

"Hide, I can't."

"Kaneki. Listen to me." Hide demanded with a soft but firm voice. "Ken."

No, if..if hide found out..

 

"I know."

What?

He knows?

What does he know?

That I'm a ghoul?

How would he know that?

Millions of questions crowded in Kaneki's mind as he cracked his eyes open, turning to face Hide, shocked.

"W-what?"

Hide sighed deeply before repeating," I know, kaneki."

"I know what happened, what you've become, and what's happening. I know."

Cold silence filled the room. The fears of the movie morphed into fear of Hide's words.

Kaneki stopped breathing and lied still, trying to process the blonde's words in his mind. Breaking the bitter silence, Hide reached forward, but Kaneki flinched away.

"You're lying..."Kaneki breathed, but he knew it was the truth. A horrible feeling surged in his chest.

Kaneki jumped up and dashed to leave, to never come back, expecting to never see Hide's face again. But as he grabbed the handle of Hide's room door, something caught his hand.

Forced back onto the bed, Kaneki groaned, trying again, pushing himself up to go away as far as he could, wherever it would be, away from Hide. But before he could lift himself up, he was pushed down onto the bed, hard, and both his hands were pinned down.

"Kaneki." Hide hissed, hovering over the distressed half-ghoul. Kaneki pulled away, trying to break free from the blonde's clutch. Closing his eyes for he knew the other eye had turned into a kakugan, the half ghoul demanded to be let go, but his voice was blocked by hide's mouth.

 

There he was, Hide, his best friend that he loved and treasured more than his own life, kissing him.

 

Kaneki, shocked and wide-eyed, lied frozen on the spot. His mind failed to process the current situation.

When Hide finally pulled back, Kaneki was completely silent. Letting out a deep sigh, Hide loosened the tight grip on the brunette's wrists.

"Kaneki, listen to me." He whispered in a low, serious voice. Kaneki was still shocked from the sudden movement of his friend, so he couldn't voice out anything.

"I love you," he breathed in shakily, as if Hide was afraid Kaneki would leave him-what? why? It's the opposite.

" I don't care what you are and what you've become. You'll always be my best friend no matter what happens and I will never leave you or let you leave for my sake."

Kaneki stayed there, shaking, trying to hold back a mass of emotion overwhelming him. But he couldn't hold back the ache in his heart that soon made him turn into a mess of tears.

Hide let go of Kaneki's wrists, shifting his position from above Kaneki to next to the brunette, pulling the crying boy in a tight embrace into his arms.

Caressing Kaneki's hand, Hide softly called Kaneki's name. When Kaneki opened his wet eyes to meet Hide's gaze, Hide moved forward and kissed his left eye which now was formed into a kakugan. Then he spoke in a low voice.

"You're.." pausing, Hide smiled the brightest smile Kaneki had ever seen in his life. "you're beautiful."

Maybe it could've been strange for a guy to say that to another, but those words made Kaneki burst into tears once more. He dug into Hide's arms, shedding the tears of guilt and joy at the same time. He didn't deserve someone like Hide, and he knew that. But he thought, maybe this one time, he will be selfish.

Soon after Kaneki calmed down, He had regained enough knowledge to reprocess everything that had just happened.

Wait.

Hide kissed him.

Hide said he loved him.

A sudden realization dawned on Kaneki as he stiffened in the hold of Hide's embrace.

"H-hide..you..what?" Kaneki looked up at his best friend that stared back down at him with a soft smile on his lips. Kaneki's eyes grew wide and blushed as Hide quietly laughed.

"Yeah."Hide answered calmly. Kaneki sucked in a breath, his mind forming an answer but his mouth not being able to voice them out. 'Me too' he wanted to say so, so badly, telling Hide how much he loved him. But he couldn't open his mouth to talk. Hide waited, but then, realizing Kaneki couldn't answer, Hide made a pouting face and huffed, pushing Kaneki's face back into his chest.

' _I'm so stupid_.'Kaneki thought, wanting to slap himself for not answering something that would've been important for Hide, too.

"Stay here with me." Hide said. Kaneki's breath hitched in his throat. "That's what you told me, right?" 

"I'm saying it back to you, bookworm. Stay here with me and try to sleep for now. We can talk tomorrow."

Kaneki held his breath in disbelief. 

Seriously? At this situation? AND Hide wanted to sleep by a fucking ghoul?

"Hide, wait-"but his mouth was blocked by another kiss.

When Hide pulled back and saw Kaneki's face flushed red, Hide snickered. 

"Asshole."

The blond snorted and pulled Kaneki in to a tight hug, patting him to sleep. Kaneki pouted and wiggled in frustration, but soon, he relaxed in Hide's touch. Drowsiness overcame him.

 

_This one time, I'll let you get your way, Hide._

 

 


End file.
